


My Heart Saying Hi

by HopefulNebula



Series: Neb's Enterprise Drabbles [12]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulNebula/pseuds/HopefulNebula
Summary: There was a lot Trip hadn't expected.





	My Heart Saying Hi

**Author's Note:**

> Written in January 2017 at The Delphic Expanse. The title comes from the song "Ring of Keys," from the musical Fun Home.

He hadn’t expected her to actually shake his hand; he’d just wanted to mess with her a little, and it had been a relief when she’d turned away from him.

He hadn’t expected a moment of something strange and unidentifiable in the moment they first made eye contact.

He hadn’t expected to get so physically close to her when they argued in decon, or to work so seamlessly with her in Engineering once they had realized a common goal.

Years later, when they finally settled things between them, he hadn’t expected her to have felt the same even back then.


End file.
